Wizard Wheezes are cool
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Fred et George ont été confrontés à bien des choses étonnantes, à plus forte raison depuis l'ouverture de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Mais lorsqu'une cabine de police débarque et qu'un homme en sort prétendant chasser les extraterrestres, ils sont plus que sceptiques. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'ils sont sur le point de vivre une aventure inoubliable...


**Note d'auteur : J'ai écrit cette fic pour ExtraaTerrestre dans le cadre des échanges de fic de Noël 2013, elle voulait un crossover HP/Doctor Who - entre autres choses -, tout particulièrement avec les jumeaux Weasley, alors je m'y suis essayée !**

 **Cette aventure prend place pendant l'été qui précède le 6e tome, et pour le Docteur, j'ai placé ça au début de la saison 7, mais il n'y a aucun spoilers, sauf si vous ne connaissez pas River ! Je me suis moins appliquée à faire un récit pour tous les publics, y compris ceux qui ne connaitraient pas la série, parce que c'est un cadeau et que la destinatrice est une grande connaisseuse de la série, donc je vous livre la fic telle que je la lui ai offerte :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Bevy pour ses corrections, ses avis et ses bonnes idées ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien un lieu pouvant illustrer le mot « capharnaüm », c'était le numéro 93 sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis que Fred et George avaient entrepris de rénover ce grand local pour en faire leur boutique de farces et attrapes, ils vivaient dans un chantier permanent. Il avait fallu refaire le plancher, les murs porteurs, se débarrasser des colonies de Doxys qui avaient élu domicile dans les vieilles tentures… Ils espéraient pouvoir inaugurer Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avant le mois d'août, lorsque les vacanciers en visite à Londres viendraient faire leurs emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse ou que les course de rentrée commenceraient. Leurs journées étaient consacrées à la réfection de la boutique, il leur arrivait de rester jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, comme lors de cette soirée de juillet…

— Tiens, dit Fred, dans la _Gazette_ ils disent qu'un Inferius a été aperçu près du Millenium Bridge, il aurait essayé de s'en prendre à une bande de jeunes Moldus. C'est la troisième fois, cette semaine, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

— C'est bizarre que ce soient des cas isolés, répondit George depuis l'arrière-boutique. D'habitude c'est plutôt par lots de dix ou vingt, un Inferius tout seul ne peut pas faire grand mal.

— Peut-être qu'ils essaient d'adoucir les faits. Ah tiens, ils parlent d'une fumée bleue qui serait sortie de l'Inferius, je ne savais pas que ça faisait ça quand on les anéantissait. Remarque, je ne me suis jamais essayé à la nécromancie, ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.

George vociféra une bordée de jurons lorsqu'une boîte de télescopes frappeurs lui tomba sur la tête, entraînant dans sa chute trois cartons de baguettes farceuses qui jaillirent dans l'arrière-boutique, se transformant dans un concert de « plop » en perroquets, sardines et autres bestioles improbables.

— Un problème, frangin ? claironna Fred depuis la pièce principale.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'à Poudlard on ne nous enseigne pas les sortilèges de rangement ? C'est censé être inné ? On ne va pas tout ranger à la moldue, c'est complètement stupide ! Parfois je me dis qu'on aurait dû écouter Maman quand elle essayait de nous apprendre ce genre de sorts…

— Et dire que nous avons fait la plus belle sortie de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, tout ça pour en être réduits à empiler des caisses, faire le ménage et des inventaires… Fichtre !

George éclata de rire et agita sa baguette magique dans l'espoir que tous rentre dans l'ordre. Peine perdue, il ne fit rentrer qu'une dizaine de baguettes farceuses dans leurs cartons, les autres continuèrent de sautiller en couinant, sur un ton que George trouva très narquois.

Il se résigna et commença à récupérer les baguettes à la main, soupirant et marmonnant les pires malédictions à leur encontre. Quand soudain…

Un bruit indescriptible retentit dans l'arrière-boutique, le faisant sursauter et lâcher tout ce qu'il avait récupéré. George perdit l'équilibre, poussé par un fort courant d'air, comme si on lui avait jeté un Expelliarmus, et contempla, abasourdi, le phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans ce qui était auparavant un coin sombre de la réserve était en train de se matérialiser une sorte de cabine téléphonique bleue, aux inscriptions lumineuses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? cria Fred en couvrant à peine le bruit infernal que faisait cette stupéfiante apparition.

— Tu devrais venir voir…

Son frère rappliqua dans l'instant et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit ce qui venait de se passer.

— C'est toi qui as commandé un truc pareil ? demanda George. On n'aura jamais la place de le stocker, je te signale !

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout…

Il s'approcha prudemment de la cabine téléphonique, qui au vu des inscriptions sur le panneau lumineux était en réalité une cabine de police, comme on en trouvait peu à Londres.

— Tu crois que c'est un Portoloin ? souffla George.

— Aussi gros ? D'habitude c'est plutôt des vieilles bottes, des brosses à cheveux ou des caleçons troués…

— Heu, ça t'est souvent arrivé d'utiliser de vieux caleçons comme Portoloins ?

Fred s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte de la cabine de police s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux frères sortirent aussitôt leurs baguettes magiques, prêts à se défendre. Depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, il fallait en permanence se tenir prêt à affronter ses abjects mercenaires.

Un homme passa la tête dans l'encadrement et la tourna de tous les côtés, visiblement perplexe. Il avisa Fred, près de lui et sortit complètement de la cabine.

— Hello ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Oh là, où est-ce que j'ai atterri encore ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Un dépôt de magasin… Ou plutôt une réserve ! Des cartons, et de la poussière… C'est tellement mal rangé que je ne trouverai jamais ce que je cherche ! A moins d'en désintégrer une partie, évidemment, mais je ne vois pas comment faire ça… Une seule partie, je veux dire, c'est tout ou rien. Cela dit, je peux peut-être…

Lancé dans son monologue, parlant à une vitesse fulgurante difficile à suivre, l'inconnu commença à déambuler dans la réserve, effectuant d'étranges mouvements, tournant sur lui-même, toquant contre les étagères comme si on allait lui répondre. On aurait dit qu'il exécutait une étrange chorégraphie, très approximative. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard sceptique.

— C'est un pote à toi, George ?

— Vu sa dégaine, j'étais convaincu que c'était un des tiens, Fred…

L'inconnu illustrait à merveille le terme de « dégingandé », mieux encore que Ron. Et ses vêtements… Il rappelait à George les sorciers à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui avaient essayé de s'habiller en Moldus pour passer inaperçus, sans succès. Il portait une veste de tweed, un pantalon de costume avec un feu de plancher, un nœud papillon et un chapeau rouge bizarre ressemblant à une grande tasse renversée complétait le tableau.

— On est en quelle année ? demanda-t-il tout en commençant à toucher à tout ce qui l'entourait. Oh, c'est génial ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant une baguette farceuse qui venait de se transformer en pingouin entre ses mains.

— 1996, marmonna Fred. Et vous êtes ?

— Le Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Et vous ?

— Fred…

— George…

— Oh, vous êtes jumeaux ! J'ai eu un jumeau une fois ! Enfin, c'était plutôt un clone, c'était de la chair artificielle et l'expérience a mal tourné… Mais c'était cool ! Vous en avez d'autres, des trucs qui changent de forme, comme ça ?

Fred et George le regardaient s'agiter, ouvrir les cartons, pointer sur eux un étrange objet produisant une lumière verte et un bruit désagréable… Ils en avaient vu des phénomènes dans le monde sorcier, mais un truc pareil, jamais !

— Encore une fois, qui êtes-vous ? D'où vous venez ? demanda George sans baisser sa baguette. Et c'est quoi cette baguette que vous avez ?

L'homme fit voyager ses yeux entre George et son objet lumineux. Ses mouvements vifs rappelaient ceux des petits oiseaux, en perpétuelle activité, à sautiller partout et observer autour d'eux en permanence.

— C'est un tournevis sonique, répondit-il, pas une baguette ! Bon par contre il doit être un petit peu déréglé, il ne raconte que des bêtises à propos de ce qu'il y a dans vos cartons. Et je vous l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur !

— Docteur qui ? insista Fred, soupçonneux.

— Juste le Docteur, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Bon, à part ça, vous avez vu quelque chose de bizarre ici, dernièrement ?

— Bizarre ? Vous êtes dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, railla George, alors oui, des choses bizarres on en voit tous les jours…

— Des farces et attrapes ? s'exclama le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Génial ! Vous avez des fleurs qui jettent de l'eau ? Des verres baveurs ? Des boîtes à lutins ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il courut vers d'autres cartons et les ouvrit les uns après les autres, affichant un air perplexe à certains moments. Fred et George échangèrent un regard, dubitatifs. D'où sortait ce bonhomme ?

— Et… vous vivez dans votre cabine, là ? tenta Fred.

— Ça s'appelle un TARDIS, répondit le Docteur qui venait de plonger la tête dans un carton de Feuxfous Fuseboum.

— Sortez de là ! s'exclama George en le tirant par le bras.

Il l'éloigna juste au moment où quatre fusées jaillissaient de la boîte, elles explosèrent dans un concert de crépitement, projetant des étincelles dans toute la réserve, et illuminant la pièce de silhouettes de dragons crachant des flammèches qui explosaient à leur tour en une myriade de petits dragons.

— Yeah ! s'exclama le Docteur avec un immense sourire. Mais c'est génial ici !

Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un clin d'œil. Evidemment que c'était génial, c'était leurs créations ! Par contre, il valait mieux sortir de la réserve, ou cet hurluberlu finirait par faire sauter la boutique…

— Venez, on a deux trois questions à vous poser, marmonna George en l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

Le Docteur ne fit aucune difficulté et aussitôt dans le magasin, il recommença à gesticuler, fouiner partout et passer les étagères au crible de son tournevis sonique comme il l'appelait – les deux jumeaux n'étaient pas dupes, c'était une baguette magique, ça se voyait, on ne la leur faisait pas !

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous poser deux minutes ? s'exclama Fred. C'est pénible cette manie de vous agiter en permanence, on dirait un gnome !

— Peut-être qu'un Petrificus Totalus… murmura George.

— Il ne pourra pas nous répondre si on l'immobilise.

— Alors on l'immobilise et ensuite, on désenchante juste la tête !

— Tu as déjà fait ça ? s'étonna Fred.

— Non, mais je suis sûr que c'est faisable !

— Et si on lui fait exploser la tête ?

— Au moins il ne gigotera plus !

Fred eut l'air un peu perplexe, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de marmonner :

— Ouais, ça se tient…

Mais le Docteur se figea soudain, son tournevis braqué vers la porte du magasin, encore condamnée.

— Yowzah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai !

— Vous avez quoi ? demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Mais le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique sur la porte qu'il éclaira d'une lumière verte. Rien ne se produisit et il se tourna vers Fred et George, décontenancé.

— C'est du bois, votre porte ?

— Oui, pourquoi, c'est contre-indiqué pour votre machin sonique ? se moqua George.

— Comment on sort d'ici ? Il y a un Gelth dehors, et si vous ne voulez pas voir un mort-vivant se balader dans Londres les jours qui viennent, il serait bon que je m'en occupe !

— Un Gelth ? s'exclama George. Jamais entendu parler de ça…

— C'est une espèce extraterrestre, expliqua le Docteur avec un soupir exaspéré qui ne cachait plus son agacement. Ils avaient des corps autrefois qu'ils ont perdus pendant la Dernière Guerre du Temps. La dernière fois qu'ils sont venus sur Terre, je croyais m'en être débarrassé mais il doit en rester quelques-uns… Ils investissent les corps des morts pour avoir un support, il y a un cimetière dans le coin ?

Les jumeaux le fixaient, les sourcils froncés et l'air très sceptiques.

— Des… extraterrestres ? répéta Fred. Vous avez complètement perdu la boule non ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question ! rétorqua le Docteur, visiblement indigné. Vous ne croyez pas aux extraterrestres ? JE suis un extraterrestre, JE voyage dans un vaisseau spatial et JE dois veiller au bien-être de l'univers ! Et ce Gelth menace l'équilibre de l'univers, donc je dois m'en occuper ! _Par où sort-on_ ?

Il semblait soudain très sérieux, même franchement furieux que Fred et George ne veuillent pas croire à son histoire. George ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait côtoyé pas mal d'originaux à Poudlard et ailleurs – Luna pour n'en citer qu'une – qui croyaient à des choses complètement loufoques et si absurdes que les gens les pensaient fous. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la vie extraterrestre…

— Vous… commença George.

Mais il fut interrompu par une explosion assourdissante qui les projeta tous les trois à terre. La porte du magasin vola en éclats, produisant un nuage de poussière totalement opaque.

— Ca va frangin ? cria-t-il entre deux éternuements.

— Oui, et l'autre maboul aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé, vous ?

Le nuage commençait à se dissiper et une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ou ce qu'il en restait. L'invasion de morts-vivants commençait déjà ?... George fit de grands gestes pour disperser la poussière, et essaya de mieux distinguer le nouvel arrivant. C'était une femme, à en juger par ses… contours, et ses cheveux. Elle tenait visiblement une arme à la main. George récupéra sa baguette à côté de lui, prêt à se défendre. Le nuage se dissipa complètement et il put enfin voir le visage de cette femme. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, elle regarda le Docteur et dit d'une voix enjôleuse :

— Hello Sweetie !

Le Docteur se mit debout d'un bond et s'exclama :

— River !

Il se rua vers elle et devant les jumeaux stupéfaits, l'embrassa fougueusement.

— Eh ben, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils vont bien ensemble, marmonna Fred. Et une maboule de plus !

Lorsque le Docteur la libéra, River avait les joues rosies et affichait un plus grand sourire encore. Elle rangea son arme dans la ceinture de sa robe de soirée et se présenta :

— Je m'appelle River Song, je viens pour donner un coup de main ! Dépêchons-nous, je dois être de retour dans ma cellule dans deux heures !

— Votre cellule ? C'est une évadée de prison ? s'exclama George. Laquelle ? Azkaban ?

— Non, celle de haute sécurité de Stormcage, au 51e siècle, je ne pense pas que vous connaissez, répondit-il avec malice. Et vous êtes ?

— Complètement paumés… marmonna Fred.

— Fred et George Weasley, répondit son frère, et nous aimerions quelques explications, en effet ! Comment ça le 51ème siècle ?

— Il ne vous a pas parlé des voyages dans le temps ? fit River, surprise, en désignant le Docteur. D'habitude c'est la première chose qu'il mentionne pour attirer les gens dans son vaisseau !

— Déjà qu'ils ne croient pas aux extraterrestres, si je commence à parler des voyages dans le temps… maugréa le Docteur sur un ton boudeur.

River éclata de rire et George ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un charme incroyable… pour une évadée de prison cinglée, cela va sans dire.

— Bien, c'est un Gelth qu'on cherche, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comment vous le savez ? demanda Fred. Vous communiquez par la pensée avec l'autre taré ?

— Oh non, je suis juste au courant de ses aventures avant qu'il ne les vive, nos chemins temporels se croisent dans le désordre !

— Je sens un mal de crâne monumental pointer… marmonna George. Comment ça, vos chemins temporels ?

— Ce serait trop long à expliquer, répliqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, nous avons un Gelth à coincer ! En avant chéri ! Et vous aussi les enfants !

Fred et George se regardèrent. _Les enfants_ ? Par la barbe de Merlin, ils avaient dix-huit ans !

— Il faut qu'on vous aide à vous débarrasser d'un extraterrestre ? demanda Fred. Alors écoutez, nous, nous sommes des sorciers. Donnez-nous des dragons, des hippogriffes, des Strangulots, pas de problème, mais les extraterrestres, on n'a pas appris comment les gérer !

— Des sorciers ? fit River, visiblement intéressée. Voyez-vous ça…

— C'est un magasin de farces et attrapes ! s'exclama le Docteur, l'air aussi enthousiaste qu'un gamin de six ans. Ils ont des feux d'artifices trop cool !

— Plus cool que votre façon de vous habiller, ça c'est sûr, se moqua Fred.

— Quoi, ma façon de m'habiller ?

— Votre pantalon trop court, votre nœud-papillon, ce chapeau ridicule que vous avez sur la tête…

— Il faudrait le présenter à la tante Muriel, elle en ferait un syncope, renchérit George.

— Les nœuds papillons c'est cool ! protesta le Docteur. Et mon chapeau, c'est un fez !

River avisa alors la baguette de George.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

— Heu, oui…

Elle examina la baguette avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Comment ça marche ?

— Avec des sortilèges, vous voulez une démonstration ?

— Impressionne-moi, répondit-elle.

George rougit malgré lui et essayant d'ignorer le regard moqueur de son frère, il invoqua un Orchideus. Des fleurs jaillirent de nulle part et River les attrapa.

— Joli ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais offert de fleurs, reprocha-t-elle au Docteur.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé. River tendit le bouquet à George mais il marmonna :

— Gardez-le…

— Merci beaucoup ! Tiens mon cœur, dit-elle en donnant les fleurs au Docteur avec un grand sourire, va les mettre dans le TARDIS et essaye de trouver un vase qui ne soit pas un vieux pot d'huile de moteur ou un casque de Sontarien…

Le Docteur maugréa mais finit par obéir, non sans une moue boudeuse et exaspérée. River se tourna vers les jumeaux, les yeux brillants.

— Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de vous deux, dit-elle malicieusement.

~o~O~o~

Le Chemin de Traverse était désert, et pour cause il était deux heures du matin. L'explosion de la porte du magasin avait alerté quelques voisins que Fred et George s'étaient empressés de rassurer en racontant que c'était un sortilège de nettoyage qui avait mal tourné.

Ils rasaient tous les quatre les murs, furtifs et silencieux. Fred et George jouaient le jeu, non sans douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de leurs compagnons. Les extraterrestres, les voyages dans le temps… C'était complètement absurde ! Mais peut-être River et le Docteur avaient-ils vus une créature magique potentiellement dangereuse, qu'ils avaient assimilée à un extraterrestre. Fred et George ne seraient pas de trop pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

River sortit un petit boîtier muni d'un écran et l'alluma. Elle fit quelques pas à droite, à gauche, recula et avança, fixant l'écran. Soudain elle s'arrêta et souffla :

— Il est tout près. Vous avez moyen de l'attirer, avec vos baguettes ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et après s'être concertés, prononcèrent en chœur :

— _Accio Gelth_ !

Aussitôt, une fumée bleuâtre surgit du mur de la maison qu'ils longeaient. Comme aspiré par les baguettes, elle flotta vers eux et s'immobilisa juste devant les jumeaux.

— Il n'a pas l'air bien agressif, marmonna Fred.

— Tu crois que c'est un fantôme ?

— Le mot « Gelth » l'a attiré, si ça avait été un fantôme il n'aurait pas réagi…

— Comment on s'en débarrasse, chéri ? demanda River.

— Il faut du gaz, beaucoup de gaz, répondit le Docteur. Et y mettre le feu. Puisque lui-même est constitué de gaz, ça le mettra hors d'état de nuire.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Fred. Il n'a rien fait, vous voulez qu'on l'anéantisse juste pour ce qu'il est ?

— Un Gelth sur Terre n'a pas d'intentions pacifiques, rétorqua le Docteur. Il va investir des cadavres et s'il trouve un bon filon, il va appeler ses congénères ! Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser faire !

— Ce n'est pas le problème ! protesta Fred, furieux. Il…

— Attends ! l'interrompit George. Tu te souviens de l'article que tu m'as lu, tout à l'heure ?

— Sur les attaques d'Inferi ? Oui, et ?

— Tu peux rappeler ce qui sortait du cadavre quand on le mettait hors d'état de nuire ?

Fred réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de reculer vivement pour s'éloigner de l'être gazeux face à eux. Mais attiré par leurs baguettes, il les suivait docilement.

— Il y a eu trois attaques ! renchérit George. Trois ! Et j'imagine que s'il a essayé de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes, c'était pour rendre des corps disponibles à ses copains, je me trompe ?

— Perspicace, le complimenta River avec un clin d'œil. Et je suis contente de voir que vous avez enfin décidé de nous croire, ça rend la communication plus facile tout de même !

— Et donc il faut du gaz pour se débarrasser de ce truc ? demanda Fred.

— Oui, en quantité importante. Il est fait de gaz, et circule dans les tuyaux de gaz mais ici il n'y en a qu'une très petite quantité. Ce n'est pourtant pas un quartier si ancien, et quand bien même, tous les immeubles ont le gaz à Londres, non ?

— Oui… sauf qu'ici vous êtes dans un quartier sorcier, fit remarquer George. On a la magie, ça simplifie pas mal les choses. Alors le gaz, on ne s'en sert que très peu.

— Il a bien choisi sa cachette, maugréa le Docteur, il va falloir faire des kilomètres pour en trouver et il risque de s'échapper !

— Ce quartier n'est pas si étendu, mais j'ai beaucoup plus simple, répondit Fred avec un sourire.

Le Docteur fit une rapide volte-face, l'air soudain intéressé.

— George et moi, on tient un magasin de farces et attrapes, je vous signale…

— … et là où il y a de la pyrotechnie comme les feux d'artifice…

— Il y a du gaz ! s'exclama le Docteur. Oh, brillant, vraiment brillant ! On y retourne !

Il partit le premier en courant, suivi de River et des jumeaux, qui tenaient fermement leurs baguettes et vérifiaient que le Gelth suivait toujours. Ils arrivèrent enfin au magasin et avisèrent la pièce principale. Il pourrait s'enfuir, il valait mieux éviter de l'y laisser.

— Il y a l'arrière-boutique, suggéra Fred.

— Oh là, protesta le Docteur, je vous signale que mon TARDIS y est garé !

— Oui, mais c'est le seul moyen ! On ne pourra pas le coincer ailleurs ! Et puis, il ne s'agit que de quelques dizaines de pétards et fusées, ça ne va pas faire exploser votre vaisseau !

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, résigné. Fred et George se dirigèrent vers la réserve, suivis du Gelth, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Elle se rouvrit aussitôt sur le Docteur et River.

— On s'abritera dans le TARDIS, dit-elle. Comment ça marche, vos feux d'artifices ?

— Laissez faire les artistes, répondit Fred avec un sourire.

George et lui déposèrent leurs baguettes au sol, le Gelth y resta accroché par la force d'attraction. Alors les jumeaux prirent toutes leurs caisses de Feuxfous Fuseboum et les enchantèrent comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait. Dès que les fusées commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, ils crièrent :

— Tous aux abris !

Les quatre compagnons se précipitèrent dans le TARDIS. George ne fut guère surpris de voir qu'il était bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, il avait vu ce genre de phénomène des dizaines de fois dans le monde sorcier. En revanche, la tour lumineuse au centre de la pièce ainsi que tous les tableaux de commande, les boutons lumineux et les écrans retinrent son attention et il échangea un regard admiratif avec son frère, tout aussi ébahi que lui.

— C'est dingue… souffla Fred.

— Hep, les garçons ! dit River, les ramenant à la réalité. C'est par ici que ça se passe !

Le Docteur laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte, afin qu'ils puissent observer ce qui se déroulait et voir si tout se passait comme prévu. Les fusées explosèrent dans un crépitement assourdissant. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs illuminèrent la pièce et alors retentit un cri suraigu qui leur vrilla les oreilles. Le Gelth. On aurait dit le hurlement du Spectre de la Mort, ce qui fit frissonner George. Les gaz dégagés pas les feux d'artifices se mêlaient à celui du Gelth et soudain il explosa, produisant une violente déflagration dont ils se protégèrent en fermant la porte du Tardis. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les crépitements des dernières fusées qui disparaissaient progressivement.

Le silence revint et ils sortirent du TARDIS. Le Docteur scanna la pièce à l'aide de son tournevis et River alla examiner l'endroit où avait disparu le Gelth. Fred et George récupérèrent leurs baguettes, un peu roussies par les flammes qu'elles avaient côtoyées, mais intactes.

— Eh ben… On s'en est bien sortis, sur ce coup-là ! s'exclama Fred.

George et lui se tapèrent dans les mains, un geste complice qu'ils avaient accompli un nombre incalculable de fois et qui avait salué leurs plus beaux tours.

— Ça aurait sans doute été plus vite avec le gaz qu'on trouve dans la tuyauterie des maisons moldues, fit remarquer George, mais avec ceux-là, ça a pas mal fonctionné ! Le fait qu'on soit dans un espace confiné a bien joué.

— Ce ne sont pas des gaz combustibles, ajouta le Docteur, mais celui du Gelth en est un. Il est fait du même gaz, ou presque, que celui qui se trouve dans les maisons. Un seul contact avec l'air et il s'enflamme. Le Gelth peut rester à l'air libre sur une très courte durée, ensuite il retourne se mêler au gaz des installations. Les feux d'artifices et ce qu'ils dégagent ont facilité la combustion, et le Gelth a disparu !

— On aurait pu rester à l'air libre un long moment, il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se défaire du sortilège, il aurait pris feu.

— Oui, et vous avec, répliqua le Docteur sur un ton moqueur.

Il sortit de la réserve et alla scanner la pièce principale du magasin, sans doute pour vérifier qu'aucun autre Gelth ne s'y cachait. Il revint, l'air satisfait et rangea son tournevis sonique dans sa veste en tweed. Il allait ouvrir la porte du TARDIS mais Fred et George lui barrèrent le passage.

— Pas si vite ! dit George. Il nous faut des explications !

— D'où vous venez ?

— Vous êtes vraiment un extraterrestre ?

— Vous voyagez vraiment dans le temps ?

River éclata de rire et le Docteur eut un regard malicieux.

— Aha, là tout à coup, je ne suis plus un fou dans une boîte bleue hein ?

— Vous nous avez convaincus avec le Gelth, répondit Fred, mais vous êtes toujours aussi cinglé et mal habillé, hein !

Le Docteur remit son nœud papillon d'aplomb avec une moue dédaigneuse avant de déclarer :

— Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, de la planète Gallifrey, et j'ai près de 1000 ans.

— 1000 ans ? répéta Fred, incrédule.

— Vous avez mangé une pierre philosophale quand vous étiez petit ou quoi ? s'exclama George.

— Il est bien conservé, pas vrai ? fit River avec un sourire enjôleur avant de lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

— C'est une des caractéristiques des Seigneurs du Temps, répondit seulement le Docteur.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne, sur un ton malicieux :

— Ça vous tenterait un petit voyage dans le temps ?

Fred et George se regardèrent, un peu perplexes.

— Oh…

— Non, ce n'est pas…

— … pas trop notre truc…

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, l'air un peu vexé. River lui fit un petit sourire en rangeant dans son décolleté le bâton de rouge à lèvres dont elle venait de se servir. Elle s'approcha des jumeaux et leur fit à chacun un baiser sonore sur la joue. George allait lui dire au revoir quand il eut soudain l'impression que tout devenait flou autour de lui… Il se tourna vers son frère mais à la place où il aurait dû se tenir se dressait à présent un poteau gigantesque. Levant la tête, complètement abasourdi, George s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait près des buts d'un terrain de Quidditch. Le match qui se jouait opposait les Crécelles de Kenmare et les Canons de Chudley à en juger par la couleur de leurs robes. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il ne souvenait pas avoir saisi quoique ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un Portoloin…

Mais alors qu'il allait reculer pour éviter de se prendre un Cognard mal envoyé ou un Souafle mal rattrapé, le décor changea brutalement autour de lui et il fut de retour dans l'arrière-boutique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore sonné par cet étrange voyage. Il échangea un regard avec Fred qui semblait tout aussi secoué.

— Frangin, il faudra vérifier ce qu'on met dans les pétards, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit excellent pour la santé… maugréa George.

— Oh trésor, s'exclama River avec un grand sourire malicieux, ça n'a rien à voir avec les fusées ! Alors qu'avez-vous vu ?

— Heu… J'étais à un match de Quidditch…

— Et moi avec deux Vélanes, ça commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant d'ailleurs…

George regarda son frère avec une grimace incrédule mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

— J'ignore ce que sont le Quidditch et les Vélanes, répondit River, mais je suis ravie de voir que mon rouge à lèvres hallucinogène fonctionne toujours aussi bien !

Elle leur envoya un baiser immatériel et prit le bras du Docteur.

— On y va, mon cœur ?

Le Docteur acquiesça et la laissa galamment monter avant lui dans le vaisseau. Ils adressèrent un signe de la main aux jumeaux avant de refermer la porte du TARDIS. Quelques instants plus tard, le grand bruit qui avait retenti lors de l'arrivée du vaisseau résonna dans la petite pièce et la cabine de police disparut. Fred et George demeurèrent immobiles un moment, encore stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et apprendre. Les extraterrestres, les vaisseaux spatiaux, les voyages dans le temps… C'était complètement dingue !

— George, lança Fred après un petit instant de silence, je crois qu'on tient un nouvelle idée de farce et attrapes, tu penses comme moi ?

— Tu parles, j'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à la manière de fabriquer notre propre rouge à lèvres hallucinogène que ça ne t'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Les filles vont se l'arracher, ça va avoir un succès retentissant !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de regarder un peu autour d'eux. Ils avisèrent les dégâts faits par la destruction du Gelth, sans compter leur porte complètement démolie. Ils allaient avoir du travail pour tout remettre en état. George se retroussa les manches, saisit un carton de boîtes à flemme mais à cet instant…

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, le TARDIS se matérialisa à nouveau, sous leurs yeux ébahis. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur qui dit avec un petit sourire :

— Au fait, j'avais prévu d'aller rendre une petite visite au roi Arthur, et j'imagine que Merlin sera dans le coin… Enfin, je disais juste ça au cas où, rien ne vous oblige à…

— Attendez, Merlin ?! le coupa George.

— LE Merlin ?

— Ce serait l'occasion de voir si ses caleçons valent la peine qu'on jure par eux !

Fred et George échangèrent un regard l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de se précipiter vers le TARDIS.

— Moi d'abord !

— Je suis le plus vieux !

— Et moi le plus beau !

Ils se ruèrent vers la tour de commande, au centre de la salle de contrôle, complètement émerveillés. Le Docteur les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il pianota à toute vitesse sur des claviers, courant de l'un à l'autre, vérifiant quelques écrans. Enfin, avec un clin d'œil aux jumeaux, il abaissa un levier en s'exclamant :

— Geronimo !

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La scène du rouge à lèvres est une idée de Bevy, merci à elle de me l'avoir suggérée, ça donne plus de relief à River^^ Je suis peu familière du 11e Docteur même si j'ai vu toutes les saisons, parce que j'y suis moins attachée qu'au 9e ou au 10e (même si je l'adore aussi hein !), du coup j'espère avoir respecté son caractère ainsi que celui de River :)**

 **Vos impressions sont les bienvenues, je prends note de chaque critique qu'on peut me faire, tant sur le fond que sur la forme ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
